It is an aim of the present invention to provide a continuous manufacturing process and pertinent apparatus, which does not require the use of cartridges nor to fit previously manufactured tubular members onto the meat mass tubular injector.
In other words, a continuous manufacturing system is suggested, which in addition provides means whereby no undesirable bonding of parts of the tubular casing may take place.